


Suits

by Belle Nevermore (lezgo)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hetalia's Secret Santa 2019, Hurt/Comfort, Wy is bad at feelings, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezgo/pseuds/Belle%20Nevermore
Summary: In a turbulent night, Wy gets to know more about her big brother Australia.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Suits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jukkbox.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jukkbox.tumblr.com).



> This fanfiction was made for the Hetalia Secret Santa 2019 on Tumblr for @jukkbox. I am sorry for the delaying, this is my first fanfiction ever and I hope you enjoy it.

The door slammed open in a loud bang as the lights turned on in a hand smack, making Wy woke up in a loud squeal. But instead of a monster or a burglar ready to steal her jewelry away, however, there was Australia smiling cheek to cheek at her carrying two ties in each hand.

"Hey, Wy, which ones you think it's more suitable to a World Meeting? The green or the golden one?" He shook each one respectively indicating which one was each as if she would never differentiate which one was each.

In response, Wy throws a pillow at him. "I choose to sleep. Have you seen what time is it? You should be in bed as well!"

"But this is an important matter!" Australia protested, stepping closer to Wy's bed who just turned on her side and tried to go back at her sleep. "My first UN Meeting is tomorrow night and I need to look good."

"So why didn't you planned your outfit beforehand?"

"'Cause brother separated a suit and a tie for me some days earlier."

"So why don't you use the suit Mr.New Zealand picked for you?"

"But I look like a preppy boy with that shit! I want to be cool!" Australia whined as he sat beside her in the bed and started shaking her. "He wants me to wear a bow tie. Come on, Wy, don't you want to save your big brother from being a fashion disaster? Pleeease?"

Wy groaned and then turned back to face her childish and yet older brother in defeat. "If I help you, would you stop bothering me?"

"Yes."

"Wear that black suit your last boss bought you from Christmas, a white shirt and no tie at all. I bet it'll make a hell of an impression."

Australia glanced at her as if he just received some sort of fashion enlightenment. His smile came back to his lips, wider than never and in an impulsive, his arms crushed poor Wy in a clumsy hug. "Thank you, thank you so much" And then he left in a hurry.

Ten minutes must have passed since when Australia entered her bedroom again. "Do you know where I left it?"

"You won't let me rest will you?!" Wy snapped, now with a plushie in her hands ready to be tossed at the Aussie.

"I..." He averts his gaze from Wy to the floor, pouting. She narrowed her eyes towards him. " 'm sorry..."

Wy dragged herself out of her bed, still staring at his face suspiciously. Something was off. "Let's find that stupid suit."

And it took basically ten minutes to find those pieces of clothing. Most of that time was spent digging through the mess that was Australia closet ("IS THAT ROACHIE DEAD?" "Not yet." and then Australia punched the insect with his bare hands), however after piles and piles of clothes, a dead cockroach and a half bottle of booze, that damned suit was finally found along with a long lecture on basic bedroom cleaning on Wy's part.

At that point, the tiny redhead gave up on the idea of going back to bed so she just sat at her older brother's bed with her arms crossed and watched him experimenting it on his pajamas. "Now spill it."

"Spill it? About what?" Australia gave her a clueless look.

"You never cared about your looks and now you're asking for my fashion advice and just shaved your face." He touched his cheek in reflex. "Yes, I noticed it when we were in the corridor. Are you nervous?" She raised her eyebrows.

"...Maybe."

"Maybe." She repeated it. "Can I ask you why? It's not like you never attended a meeting before. Why caring about it now?"

Australia groaned "Because it's my first time ever as a fully independent country! I don't want to be made fun of! Or embarrass myself..."

Wy kept her need to lecture him and stayed silent.

"I… I was never good at bureaucracy. For the biggest part of my life, I was just one Mr.England's little brothers and now I have responsibilities and trade deals nobody ever taught me for. Now every little move or word I speak have a real impact on my people and no one is to blame besides me."

She straightened her back, never missing her focus from Australia.

"And now I have to prove every economical power in this world that I am a reliable, reasonable nation when I can't even keep my fucking room tidy! Or pass a day without forgetting some important paperwork to do! I guess I will be forever a failure to the world and my citizens..." For the second time that night, a pillow flew on Australia's face. "Hey-"

And next, he felt Wy's arms hugging his torso, her face buried in his chest.

"Only an airhead like you would occupy their mind thinking such foolish thoughts." She whispered at him. "If you start caring about what every nation thinks of you, you'll never find peace in again. And then I will never find peace too."

He blinked at her. "What? Why?"

"Because I'll be forever worried about you, dummy! More than when tried surfing with the sharks or you went to Europe to fight two World Wars. But even those moments where everything seemed lost, you kept going and if you surrender now just by some foolish insecurities, that's a sign the world is going to end soon." She turned her face to glance at Australia. "Because my brother is the bravest man I ever knew..."

"Wy..."

"It's normal to be afraid of messing up, that's a sign that you care about what you are doing and if anyone laughs at your expense, even it is because of your clueless or lack of responsibility, that says more about them than about you. These nations had centuries of wrongdoings, they have no right in judging anyone, even someone as reckless as you."

"Better reckless than acting as a smart-pants all the time."

Wy stuck her tongue to him. He stuck it back.

**⁂**

The sun came up at the horizon after a whole night trying to re-organize that chaos of a bedroom in an efficient Australia-proof way. During that moment, the siblings tried to rehearse Australia's first speech at the UN as a free country and after some words stumbles and a lot of moments where the Australian man would forget the same line over and over again, they make it.

In the end, as New Zealand knocked on the bedroom door and made his way in, Wy was peacefully asleep on Australia's bed while he played with her hair out of boredom. New Zealand, however, recognized the tender smile on his lips. The one Australia only gave to his brothers and the ones who he deeply cared with.

"Time to go" He announced. The Aussie groaned. "It's better earlier than later. Or do you want to miss..." Australia was already up and with a suitcase in hands. “Great. Passport?”

“Check.

“Meeting papers?”

“Check.”

“Speech.

“On the tip of my tongue.” New Zealand stared at him wide-eyed and Australia never felt so proud of himself as both of them made their way to the front door where a car was waiting for them.

“Oh my, someone is starting to become a real grown-up man." The blonde jokes while he opened the driver's seat. 

"One minute, I’ll be right back." The blond chuckled and nodded it as Australia left the suitcase and stormed back inside the house. In a few minutes, he was back at his bedroom where he found Wy still asleep. He kneeled besides the bed and then kissed her forehead.

“Thank you” He whispered to her before finally making his way outside the house.


End file.
